Vampire's Kiss
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: The information is inside the story. This is the first oneshot of Female Edward Elric and Vampire Roy Mustang. There are some blood, less cussing, dark thoughts, emotionaily moment, and a sweet lemon. I hope you enojoy it. FeEdx VampRoy.


Hey there. This is Seeker Heart speaking.

I want to introduce a new one-shot of Fullmetal Alchemist. This one-shot is called Vampire's Kiss. A Halloween special oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist.

In this one-shot, Ed is a girl in this one and also Roy is a vampire who pursues the young female with his charm. Which lead him to a good downfall of love circling around them. First one-shot of Ed as a female so please bear with me.

This about the young girl known as Edwina. She was working at a kid's bar, when her boss went to grab something from the store, she was left alone. She decided to take a walk until bad luck came in her way. A thug came out of no where and tried to get his hands on her. Until a tall, handsome, with dark black hair, and eyes that shines in the night came to her rescue.

Not only she finds him a pervert but there is something else that makes her skin crawl. This man is no man at all. His skin is pale white, his eyes change into red, his hands are cold, and he holds a secret that one else knows.

What kind of man is he?

A blood sucker or a murder or a lover?

I hope you enjoy the little intrude of the one-shot.

This is my second one-shot of Fullmetal Alchemist. Please enjoy the story.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, characters, and its settings. There might be a bit of OOC of the characters.

Warnings: It will have some blood, sad dark story, dark thoughts, less cussing, little rape, and a lemon in this one-shot.

Enjoy.

* * *

Vampire's Kiss

Edwina was washing her hair in the shower while humming an old song of their mother's. Once she finished she sighed as warm water flow on top of her. "Ahh...lovely shower." she said to herself happily. The door opened and her little brother Al was walking in with towels for her to use to dry herself with. "Thanks Al." she thank him through the curtains.

"No prob sis." he replied. "Now hurry you don't want to be late right?" he asked. He heard his sister groan with annoyances.

"Alright mom." she groaned. Al shook his head and headed out of the bathroom. "Man," she wondered to herself. "Why must he do that to me every single time when I have work days?" she asked herself. Knowing the answer she sighed. "Ha, I can't really blame him. I mean we are only looking out for each other. We love each other to death." Then she sighed sadly. "If mom was here, things would have been better..."

She turned to the old photo of her family with cheerful smiles blooming on their faces that was hanging on the wall next to the mirror. Her mother was holding baby Alphonse as her father wrap his arms around little Edwina. She smiled sadly at the picture. "If that bastard would have stayed and help mom, she wouldn't have to die." She stare at the picture for few seconds then returned to washing herself for work. She didn't want to thank about her past so she push it aside and continue on with her day.

Alphonse was downstairs making his sister's favorite lunch for work. When he heard the showers were off. He went to the dishes and started washing them. He heard his sister's footsteps coming towards to the kitchen. "Hey Onee-chan." he greet her. Ed smiled.

"Hey baby brother." she greeted him back. She was wearing a nice red colored rob. She took a sit on one of the seats. "So what kind of food am I going to have today?" she asked him. Al placed a plate with stumbled eggs *with no milk in the eggs*, beacons, and three sausages. "Wow Al they look great!" she cheered. Al smiled.

"I'm glad you love them. Now hurry up before they get cold." he warned her. Ed ate her food.

"Hey," Edwina broke the silence. "Why don't you leave them to me? I can wash too you know." she asked him. Al put away a dried plate in the cabinet.

"I know onee-chan, but you have been working all day at the Kid's Bar. You are always tried, whiny, and sometimes can be a little cranking." he explained. "So I don't mind doing chores while you're gone. At least they'll be done so you don't have to worry about them. Right." he finished. Ed smiled at her little brother.

"Al," she got up from her seat and hugged her brother. "What well I do without you?" she muffed on his back. Al stop the water and hugged his sister back. "I feel so bad for you working in the house when you should be doing school." she said to him.

He rubbed her hair. "Don't worry about me sis, focus on you for now okay. I'm doing my school work at home. When I'm done I take them to school with me and turn them in." he reassures her. "Let me worry about me. You worry about yourself okay." Ed squeezed his shirt tightly as she pushes her head deeper into Al's chest.

"I know...I miss her so much." she sob quietly on his shirt. Al rub her back softly.

The death their mother was taking its toll on her. When they were little, their father left them for some business and their mother was dying from a disease that didn't have a cure. Ed remembered seeing her mother's pale gentle face as she strokes her cheeks softly with her white fingers. Trisha was everything to them. She was their mother, their protector, their home. After she passed away in the hospital Ed was broken heart. Al remembered when Ed said to their mother's corpse. 'I promise mommy, I will help anyway I can. I will protect my baby brother. I promise.' He never forget that vow that his sister made to herself and to Al.

Later they lived at their childhood friend's house. When they got older Ed started to look for jobs that she can do to earn money for themselves and to find a place to live that is close Wirny's house. Al never go to see her as much since she works all day and sometimes all night at a local Kid's Bar. He knows how hard she tries to keep her promise to their mother. He sometimes wishes though that she should follow what she would love to do instead of working hard on herself for the money, their home, and their lifestyles.

All he can do was to be her supporter, her shoulder to cry on, and be there with her at her side.

After they broke the hug the clock was showing ten twenty. "Well I better get going." Ed said to him. She finished up her food and headed upstairs to grab her stuff.

Al took the plate and put on the sink. "I wish you would let yourself take a day off." he talked to himself. 'Cause its sad not seeing you here at home.' he added. He continued with the dishes.

Edwina was wearing a nice dress school shirt and long skirt. She made sure to wear boxers that protects her panties from perverts' eyes. She hid a knife in her skirt's pocket incase someone would sneak up on her. Once she dress she went to the bathroom. She brushed her long blond hair to get rid of knots that could tingle her hair. After that she put it on a braid. She looked at herself at the mirror and smiled. "Alright, its too late to turn back now." she cheered herself.

Then her attention turned to the family photo. She sighed angrily at her father. "I wish you were never born." she whispered angrily as she walk away from the bathroom.

"Alright, do you have everything you need with you?" Al asked.

Ed sighed. "Yeah, I got my purise, my cellphone, and my butterfly knife incase something happens." She twirled around her brother. Al laughed a little while he looks at her. "Do I need to get anything from the store or anything we might need?" she asked. Al shook his head. "Alright, see you later." She hugged her brother for the last before she took her leave.

"You be safe okay." Al whispered. Ed smiled then she give him a quick kiss on the forehead.

With that the young girl left.

While walking around the streets of the Eastern City she puts her hood over her head so no one would notices her. Even to perverts. When night comes around the city always had problems with thugs, perverts, and even rapists. Those guys are always the worst. But thankfully she knows the area of the town so she can use any short cuts or safe passages that could help her escape from any thug or rapists.

Little did she known that she begin to hear whispers, rumors, and whatever she can hear. "Hmm..." She turned to a group of young male teens whispering to each other. "I wonder what they are talking about?" She shook her head. "No, now its not the time to think about it." She yelled to herself.

As soon as Ed went back to her following path. She bump into a guy. "Ow!" she whined as she rub her butt from the fall. "Hey you need to watch were you're..." She spot to see a man in black.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. He knee down next to her. She put up her guard.

"Yeah," she answered harshly. "You should have watched out!" She got off from the floor and begin to dust herself off.

The black male grin. "Well, aren't you a fusty one?" he comment her attitude. Ed took that as an offense.

"What did you say?" Her eyes dragger his.

"Noting," he quickly defend himself against her wrath. "Now excuse little miss, but I must be going." He walk away from the young woman.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" she shouted at the man. The man turned chuckled. "What?" she asked.

"I should watch out around here. Who knows some idiotic thug will be coming here and probably have you as his toy to play with." he warned her. Edo walk up to the man with angry in her eyes.

"Ran by that again! I dare you!" she threated him. He chuckled again and hold her soft gloved hand. "Hey!" she gasp.

He kiss her hand softly. "I have to say though you are the most beautiful female I have ever met in a long time." he whispered softly. Ed felt her cheeks blush.

"Excuse me pervert!" She took her hand away from the man. "But I don't like when some guy thinks he can win a girl over with his charm." she said to him. "I'm not instead on your charm sir." she growled at the last part. The man smiled.

"Now that holds a strong spirit." he said. Ed didn't understand the guy at all. "What's your name miss?" he asked her. She didn't know how to respond to that question.

"Its Edwina Elric." she introduce herself harshly. "If you make fun of me about my name I swear I will kick 'where the sun don't shine'." she threated him again.

The man smiled again. "Well, that's a lovely name for a young woman." Ed took a step back from his words. "I'm Roy Mustang." he introduce himself as he did a bow to the young woman. Ed was shock by the kindness he is giving her. "Well, I'm glad that we meet each other before I head to work." he took her head again and kiss it again. "I hope to see you soon." he whispered. With that he left the young woman alone and continue his way to work.

Ed hold her hand where he kiss her right gloved hand. "He seems so sweet." she thought to herself. She begin to shake her head. "Darn girl you need to keep your head straight." She continued walking to her job. Without knowing, Roy turned to his back to see her head off.

"I know we'll meet again little one." he whispered to himself. After that he continue walking.

When Edwina got the bar one of her friends was waiting for her. "Hey," a deep gentle voice called to her. Ed turned to see Riza Hawkeye waving at her. Hawkeye is the owner of the Kids Bar and she was a mother figure to the Elric kids when their mother passed away. She had always been there for them whenever she can to help them and to support them however she can. Ed couldn't ask for a better friend than her. "Where have you been missy?" the tall blond asked.

"I'm sorry for running late." Ed apologized to her. Riza smiled.

"Oh don't worry. The bar hasn't even been open yet. You're not late." she reassures her. Ed sighed. "So how's Alphonse doing?" she asked.

"Oh, he's doing fine." Ed answered. "He's doing school work at home and mostly taking care of the place while I'm at work." she explained. Riza nodded. "So how about you?" she asked.

"Well, things have been getting hard at work lately." she answered. Ed looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked worried. "Is everything okay at the Police Force?" Riza laughed and patted Ed's shoulder.

"Yes, everything fine Ed." she answered. "Its just we have been hearing some rumors about some guy that's new in the city and everyone be claiming that he's not human and all that." she explained. Ed looked at her with a question mark floating above her head.

"A man who's not human..." she wondered. "Why are they saying that?" she asked.

Riza looked around at the area. "Its better if we head inside so no one won't spy on us." She unlocked the door and the two headed in. Riza turned on the switch to the bar and everything came on with light all over the place. Ed had to shield her eyes from the light. "Sorry, I have been meaning to tell Havoc to tone the lights done a notch." she apologized to her. Ed smiled.

"Oh its okay." she reassures her. She took her hood off her head. "So what's going on with this rumor?" she asked about the rumor. Riza took a seat on one of the chairs and Ed took a seat along with her.

"Well, there have been sayings about people disappearing from the streets, bodies were found covered in blood, and some claimed that a man in black killing them for some reason and we find the crime scene this man made like the thugs killed themselves." she explained. Ed listen carefully as Riza tells more about this mysterious man. Once the story was over. "That's why people are beginning to wonder if this man is some kind of creature that walks at nighttime looking for prey to feast on." Riza finished.

Ed couldn't speak at the moment. From the information Riza explained. She thought about the man that she bump into. Roy. 'Could he be...' she thought. 'No that could be impossible. Could it?' she asked herself.

"Hey are you okay?" Riza snapped out of Ed's thoughts.

"What! Oh, ha, sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff." she rubbed the back of her head. Riza laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" she raised her voice at her.

"Oh noting." Riza teased her. "Just I can't help but to laugh," Ed was confused. "Your face is all red." she pointed out. Ed turned to the window and saw her face which is indeed completely red.

"RIZA!" she whined and Riza continued laughing.

After the laughing was over. The girls got the bar set up for the kids and the adults to enjoy themselves or their time together. "Well, that's finished. "Riza looked at the window outside of the bar. "Now what else do we need for this?" Riza snap. "Oh crap! I forgot to get some snacks for the snack bar." She groan. "I hate to leave her here to watch over the bar with thugs hanging around the area." she sighed heavily. She enter the bar. "Hey Ed?" she called out o her.

Edwina turned around from the sink. "Yeah?" she replied.

"I have to the store to grab some snacks for the Snack Bar." Riza explained. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" she asked.

Ed nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine." she reassures her.

Riza grabbed her coat. "Okay, I'll go then. Just call incase something happens." She showed her cellphone to her. "I have my phone on. So call if anything happens." Riza repeated.

"Like what? The bar is coming down on me?" Ed asked with a hint of the tease.

Riza sighed happily. "I hope it doesn't happen." the girls laughed. "I'll be back." Riza waved to her. Ed waved back to her then Riza head out.

In the bar was boring to Ed. She finished the dishes so the workers can have clean dishes to use for the customers' food and drinks. She swept the floors, wipe the tables, and dusted out the shelves. So, through the bar, she started to find something else to do. However, there isn't anything else to work on so for the rest of the time she had, she sat down for a while so Riza and her can get everything ready for tonight.

She sighed as she remember Riza's words about the man in black killing thugs and rapist that would harm the innocents ever again. She still wonder if the man, Roy, would have done this. She couldn't ask herself why. All she knows is that man is still out there. Waiting for the next victim to come and be his prey. Now for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about that Roy guy she met. Her cheeks felt warm when she thought about the man. She never had this feelings before. Even to a man that she barely knew. Heck she never dated anyone boy through out her life since things were getting harder for her to accomplish.

"Man...I think I need some air." she thought to herself.

She grabbed her trademark red coat. Then she headed outside of the bar for fresh air.

It was already getting dark and colder outside. She tighten her coat to gain warmth from the cold. "Man, I didn't know this was going to be this cold." she thought. "I hope Riza gets here soon." she hoped. "Maybe I'll go for a walk around the bar." She walk around the sidewalk of the bar and took her short walk.

However, she didn't notices that some hungry eyes were watching her footsteps. "Well aren't you pretty." A cold voice made her stop her walk. "What's a pretty little girl like you doing here?" She turned around to yell at the guy.

"OH ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" she yelled.

The figure walk out of the shadows with an evil grin glued to his face. "So you have a strong fire burning inside you. I love a woman who has fire in their eyes." he said to her.

Edwina gasp to see a the thug. He was around his forties, he smell bad from drinking alcohol, he wore a simple jeans and brown coat, he wore a hat to cover his hair, his teeth look awful yellowish color. 'Oh great...just my luck.' she thought to herself. "What the hell do you want?" she asked with a brave face.

"I just wanted to know if you interested of having a drink with me?" he asked her.

"No way I'll go with a thug like you!" she snap at him.

The man walk closer to her. "Oh, I think you would have a wonderful time with me." he said softly. The man kept walking until Ed made a ran for it. "Oh well I guess I can play with your little game." he grin evilly as he runs after her.

She ran as fast as she could get away from that drunk guy. "Damn I need to think of something and so-AH!" she squealed as she slipped to the concert sidewalk. She felt blood flowing above her left eye. "Damn." she cuss herself. As soon she got up. The guy grab her right arm tightly. "AH!" He pushed her to the wall of a building. As she tried to escape the man grab her wrists with one of his hands. "LET ME GO!" she shouted at him.

Then a sound of a slap echoed through the empty ally. Ed felt her cheek turn red from that slap. "Now that's enough from you pretty gal." he growled into her ear. "I'm going to enjoy this moment once I am done with you." he whispered evilly as his other hand moved to her chest. She gasp as the cold hand enter her shirt. She shivered from the cold. "Man, for a little gal you have big boobs." he said to her. Ed cussed herself for forgotten her knife at the bar. She felt completely helpless as the man begins his assault on her. He started to pinch hard on her nubs with his fingers.

"Stop that hurts!" she whined.

"No way." he slapped her again and she fall to the ground with two red handprints on both of her cheeks. "I'm going to have my fun, even if it means I'm going to kill you." he grabbed his bottle and broke in half. Ed stared at the man with a sharp bottle in hand.

'No, I can't let this happen. I'm sorry my baby brother.' she cried as her pure tears fall off her face. 'Please someone help me.' she prayed.

As soon as the man is going to kill her. A hand grabbed his. "What the-" he punched by another hand and he was pushed back to the other side of the ally.

"You are not allow to kill someone whose pure." a cold voice growled at the drunken man. Ed looked up and gasp. Her savoir was Roy.

"Roy..." she spoke softly.

"Oh do you think you can come here and hurt this girl?" he demand the man.

The man got up from the floor of the ally. "You shouldn't get into people's business. That would lead you to your death!" he road raged towards Roy. "Die you bastard!" he shouted at he thrust his bottle at the dark raven hair man.

"NO!" Ed screamed.

Then the scream broke out through out the city.

Riza was carrying six bags from the Store and of course her boyfriend Jean Havoc was helping her. "Thanks for helping me earlier." she thank him. "I would not have known how I can carrying these to the bar."

"Hey no problem." Havoc said. "I'm always glad to help you with this stuff." he smirk. Riza shook her head.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he answered. "Love me, kiss me, play with-oh my god." he turned to see some blood on the ally. Riza turned to look what made him stop.

"Oh my lord." Riza gasp. "What happen here?" she asked. "Havoc call the police now!" she ordered him.

Havoc called the police as Riza looked around the ally with a gun in hand. "What made this mess?" she thought to herself. When she turned to the wall. She saw a man laying down for some time. His neck was cut opened as blood flow out of the wound. "Damn..." she whispered. Then she looked at the ground to see a blond hair laying on the ground. She grab the hair from the floor. "Oh my god...Havoc!" she shouted for him. Havoc rushed in the ally.

"Holly hell!" he covered his nose from the blood smell and the dead corpse. "What happen here?" he asked her. She couldn't answer. "Hawkeye?" he knee down to her level. "What is it?"

She turn to him. "Edwina."

Ed moan in pain a little on her head. "Ouch..." she moan again. Then her arm laid on something soft. She jump start. She got up and looked around to see herself lying on a soft king size bed. "How did I get here?" she look down at herself to see her clothes changed into a white button up shirt and white comfrey pants. "Who the heck changed my clothes?" She rubbed her forehead until she felt something like a band-ad on her cut. "Okay, who did this?" she asked.

Her questions where going to be answered. A young man wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of black jeans came in. "Ahh...you're awake that's good." Roy said. "I was worried for a second that you wouldn't wake up after you faint." he chuckled a little.

Ed got off the bed and wake towards him. "What do you mean I faint?" she asked angrily at the raven man. "Why did you bring me here? You know you can be charge for kidnapping." she pointed a finger at him. Roy smiled and patted her head.

"Well, is that the thanks I get for saving your life." he said to her. Ed drop her finger to her side. Ed looked away from him so he couldn't see her blush marks.

"You didn't have to save me you know." she add. Then she gasp. "Oh the man what happen to him?" she asked.

Roy looked at the window and sighed. "He's dead." he answered. Then he added. "I killed him." Ed gasp.

"Wait, how could you kill the man?" she asked being a little scared. "I mean there is no way you are-" her touched his hand and back away from him. "Your hands are cold." she said. Roy looked at her with a serious look on his face. She looked at his eyes and notice his eye color changed from midnight blue to orangey red. "You're eye color changed." she back away from him more. Then she saw a drip of blood on his lips. "Your lips are bloodily." she squealed.

"I know you would find out what I am before that man could have attack me." Roy walk towards her.

Ed hold out her arm. "Don't come closer. I mean...it" She was starting to shake like a leaf.

When the two were close to the bed. Ed tripped on top of the bed with Roy on top of her. "You wouldn't hurt me." Roy talk lower. Ed's eyes widen.

"You're the man that Hawkeye talk about." She scooted away from him. "You the man that murder those people. That feeds on people. You only hunt at night time when no one is watching." She then add. "I know who are you."

Roy crawled next to her at the bed post. "Then said it. What am I?" he whispered.

Ed took a couple of breaths before answering his question. "Your vampire." she answered shakily.

Roy nodded his head. "You're right. I am indeed a vampire that feeds on blood of humans." he explained himself. He put his hand on her cheek. Ed tense when she felt his cold hand stroking her cheek. "You don't have to fear me. I won't hurt you." he reassures her. Ed let the tense feeling go and replace with the warm feeling. Like the fear that she holding was slipping away by his touch. "I hear your heartbeat is going down to its normal rate. That's good." he smiled. "If you didn't calm down, you would end up fainting again." he added.

Ed looked at him with wonder.

"How could you be a vampire if you walk out in the sun?" she asked him. He chuckled. "Hey its not funny." she whined.

"To tell you the truth I don't know how I can walk out in the sun without being burned to death." he answered.

"Wait," she asked. "If you killed those thugs out there. How come you can get away from being caught?" Roy smiled even more.

"Well," he started to explain. "I only hunt out at nighttime when everyone's at home sleeping. I usually walk in the dark allies so people won't notices that I am following the victim who is going to either be raped or killed by thugs out there. So I follow the scent and it leads me to the thug that hurt someone or even kill. Once I finish my business with that I make it look a like they kill themselves. So the policemen wouldn't suspect a thing." he finished.

Ed rubbed her head. "So you make it look the thug killed himself and you go off clean as a whistle." she tried to get it right. Roy nodded. "But how can you blend in with the humans without them knowing who you are?" she asked.

Roy laughed he rubbed her long hair. "I took a job of being a doctor at the Central's Hospital. That way I blend in normal like a human and not some kind of monster." Roy sighed sadly. Ed couldn't help it but feel bad for him. He turned to her again and rub her face softly. Ed lean on Roy's hand. "I'm just that you are okay." Roy said.

Ed blushed to feel the cold hand just rubbing Ed's gentle face. It didn't hurt her since the red prints have disappeared when she was still sleeping. 'Why does my heart beat so much?' she asked herself. "I never felt this feelings before in my whole life.' She felt her whole body hot. 'Man, I am starting to get a fever or what is this?' she asked again.

Roy took a hold of her chin gentle and placed his lips on top of hers. Ed gasp a little to feel Roy's cold lips touching her warm lips. However, she felt more warmer than ever. Roy made sure that the kiss was deep and filled with passion. She nearly fainted again by the heat that was coming off from her body. Roy laid her gentle on the bed with him on top again. The two let go of each other's mouth to gain the air they last from the kiss. Edwina could feel the blood rushing through her veins. She panted harder. So without thinking she wrap her arms around the vampire's neck and pulled him into another kiss. Roy felt a slimly tongue trying to push its way to his mouth. Roy smirk as he plays her little game. Roy's tongue fought over hers, determent who would win the fight and enter who's mouth first. After a few minutes Roy won the battle and explored her mouth. She moaned and whined a little from the loss of the game. However feeling his tongue inside her mouth made her feel jelly all over.

She even felt herself getting wet between her legs. She shivered with delight and nervousness. She never did this before in her whole life. Now for the first time she felt love coming into her heart as Roy kiss her even more.

After he let go of her mouth. He got of her and stood up for a little bit. "Roy what the hell are you doing?" she demand. Roy smirked.

"I can't hurt if we push it too far." he answered with a little of sadness hinted in his tone. Ed look at him with guilt growing in her heart. "I need to get you home before the cops-" Ed pulled him into a hug as he falls on top of her again. "Ed-"

"Don't' speak." she hushed him. "I want to feel you right now. I want to feel your cold hands touching my hot skin. I just want to be with you. Is that so hard to ask?" she sob a little from the tense of the heat and the wetness. "Please Roy..." she whispered in his ear.

Roy gasp as he felt his manhood getting hard by her gentle touch and gentle words. He never felt this through out his whole life. He also couldn't see her cry though. It breaks his heart to see her cry. "Ed I just don't want to hurt you." he said to her.

She placed her head on his chest. "I don't care." she whined. "I can't help to this feeling." she muffled in his chest. Roy chuckled. "Also..." she breath heavily on his scent. "I think I've falling in love in you." He looked at the girl with a surprise look.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "But after what you did at the ally. I feel safe in your arms, your body keeps me safe from anything that could harm me, and I just want to feel this feeling of being loved." she let a few tears from her eyes. Roy sighed but he rub his little one's hair.

"Alright," he said to her. "We'll do it. Just promise me if you are feeling too much pain please let me know." he look dead in her eye.

She smiled. "I will bastard."

Roy smirk.

The room was sounded with pants and moan in the bedroom.

Ed was siting on Roy's lap as he plays with her breasts. She looked away and blushed. "Ahh..." she moaned.

Roy took a hold of her face and kissed her mouth more as his other went down to her underwear. He begin to rub the area with his gentle fingers. She gasp as pleasure went through her body. Ed and Roy were playing tongue to tongue as he continued his way with her. After what least for hours. The two broke apart. They were panting heavily. Roy smiled at her shining face. "What?" she groaned.

"Noting," I just can't help seeing a beautiful face of the child looking so sweetly from her little treatment." he laughed. Ed blushed with embarrassment.

"You bastard." she whined. He chuckled.

He slightly took a hold of her panties. "Now let's what hiding in your special area." he whispered sexily in her ear. She blushed as he slid them off of her body.

When that was finished. He couldn't help but to smirk at her beauty. She was bare before him. With her body shape like an hourglass, her flat stomach smooth looking like baby's skin, and her legs were leg and hairless. She took a hold of his shirt with a playful glare. "You take these off now." she growled at him. He smirk even more.

"As you wish." With that he took off his shirt but left his pants and boxers on.

"I want all your clothes off you pig." she growled at him again. Roy loves the fire that is lighting inside of her. He rub her wet area. She gasp. "AHH! You...ahhh!" she moaned so hard that she couldn't speak normally. "You pig!" she whined at him. "I hate you know that." she glared at him. Roy smiled at her altitude.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but laugh." he chuckled at her. Ed throw the pillow at him. He chuckled.

"Just shut up and continued getting me feel good." she whined. Roy smiled at her horny self.

He took a hold of her neck with his mouth. She tense a little when his fangs touch the side of her neck. However, he only begin to suck her neck to mark her. Her face was all red. Roy enjoyed seeing her face cover in red. She whined as she felt one of his fingers rubbing her womanhood. She closed her mouth trying to hold out the moaning. She somehow hate moaning when he's causing her to moan and get her even more wet. Roy stop sucking her neck for a little while which made her groan for not having him on her neck. Roy smiled and kissed in the mouth again with gentle touch. Ed gasp when she felt a slimly finger entering her body through her ring of protection.

"Roy...ah!" she moaned again as she felt that finger moving around her. Roy kissed her chest, went to her valley of the breasts, to her belly button, and finally he went to her wet spot. He smiled to see the slimly white pure juice that is flowing out of her. "Roy don't look there!" she whined. "It's embarrassing!" she whined again. Roy smiled.

"I think its fine to see you in embarrassed." Roy whispered sexily again. Ed head him in the head softly.

"Bastard." she blushed. Roy smiled.

Then he blew air to her womanhood. She squealed as loud as she could. "ROY!" she screamed a little as he continue to blew the air to her wet area. She had tears forming in her eyes. Roy then added something that could make her go crazy. So without her knowing he add one more finger to her ring of protection, which of course made her moan and squirm a little from the little uncomfortable feeling. Then he lick at her ring. She ached her back as she release her loudest moan. "ROY!" she moaned.

After that moan, Roy lick up the juices that were still flowing out of her. She grit her teeth and grab the sheet tightly with her hands. After a few minutes he lifted his head off her womanhood and wrap his mouth. He took out his fingers out of her. She panted heavily as she tried to get her breathing normally. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he rub her face with his cleaned hand.

She lean on his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine...just letting the feeling get to me." she panted. Roy kissed her forehead gentle.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" he asked her. Ed turned to him and with an annoying look.

"Roy I told you. I'm fine. Just please be gentle." she shivered for the last part. Roy smiled gentle to her.

Roy kissed her forehead gentle. "I will." he reassures her.

Roy pulled his zipper down and pulled the pants along with his boxers off his legs. She gasp to see his all his glory. He had a frame chest that looks like a six pack and his legs were strong looking. When she saw his manhood she started to shake. "Oh my lord." She crawled towards him and swiftly touch the proud manhood. Roy shivered when she touch it just barely. "Are you alright?" she asked. Roy looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah," he answered and pant a little. "I'm fine. It just felt good." he panted already. She giggled to see the vampire panting.

Once that was over, he laid her back in bed with her on the bottom and him on top. Then she spread her legs as far as she could. Roy kissed her lips again and mumbled 'thanks' to her. Roy took a hold of her legs, lifted them up a little, he took a hold of his manhood, and pressed himself gentle into the protective ring. She shiver and gasp in pain as he enters her. Filling her up with his manhood. She covered her eyes which were filled with tears that were flowing. "OW!" she whined.

Roy stopped and looked at her pained face. He rub her face gentle. 'If this keeps up its going to hurt her even more. I guess we should stop here before she could seriously get hurt.' As she was reading his body language, she took a hold of his hand.

"Please don't I'm used to the pain." She rubbed his hand with her face. "I'm fine...I'm fine." she repeated. Roy looked at her and nod. *Familiar with those words of certain story*

"Alright just let me know please." he said to her. Ed nodded.

After she gotten used to him in her, Roy continued to thrust in and out of her gentle. She hold his fore arms as she felt the pain disappearing a little as pleasure took its course. She grip on him like a cat hooking on a certain for its dear life. Luckily she didn't drew blood from his arms. Roy grit as he feels her wall tighten his member. However, it didn't stop him from giving her the most pleasure that she couldn't ever feel in her whole life. She moaned and squealed as he quicken his pace. Ed's eyes were letting the tears fall from her face. Roy lick her tears away as he continue to move in her.

He felt his manhood being grabbed in a tight spot in her body. Her wall was trying to milk his manhood down to every last drop inside of her. She gasp so hard that her nails actually dig deep into his skin. Which made a mark for the blood to flow. Roy grit his teeth as he felt her nails digging into his back. Also, his manhood was getting tighten and it was close to release. After a few more thrust he rejected his semen inside her body. She moan as she threw her head back.

After that of being filled with his seed Ed panted heavily. "Oh my...god." she moaned. Roy also breath in and out too heavily. The two look at each other with love swirling in their eyes. They laughed a little and then hugged each other. "Roy," she asked before sleep could take over.

"Yes." he answered.

"I was wondering, what does it feel like to be a vampire?" she asked. Roy looked down in shame. He placed his head on her chest as he breath her scent. "Was it bad to be like this?" she asked.

"Yes, it was curse for my own sin." he answered. "I have killed too many people in a war that shouldn't exist. I watch them as the life leaves their eyes when a single bullet took a hit of the person. I felt so ashamed of myself for murdering those people." he explained as he rub her sides. "The war was spreading its blood across the battlefield like a river that flows peacefully and rashly to the other side the world. It did stop, it just kept going." Ed rubbed his head as she listens to Roy's story. "It had been like hell to me. I couldn't even explain it how bad it was." he stop.

"How did you die?" she asked.

He lifted his head up and look dead in her eyes. "Because I tried to end my life." he answered. She gasp softly. "It's noting to be surprise about. I wanted to die so I can end the pain and the nightmares from those people dying their city. I couldn't take it anymore." he felt his eyes water. "So I took a shot gun and shot my heart out." Ed shivered. "However, it seems god didn't let me go to heaven or hell. He sent me back as this creature that hunts for blood in the dead of the night, never able to walk like a normal human being, and never enjoy the comfort of the person you cared the most." He let the tears fall. "It was hell to me. So I had to live on like this. Forever."

Edwina pushed herself into him so he can lay on the bed with her on his chest. "I don't see this as hell Roy." she explained. "I know how it feels to just end your life. When I was little my baby brother and I lost our mother when she was sick with a bad disease that couldn't be cured since no one knows what is it and stuff." she explained as she felt her eyes water again. "She died in a hospital at a young age. I thought she would pull through so we can live like a family. However, the disease didn't want that so...it took her away from us." She broke out as tears fall on top of Roy's chest. "I couldn't stand it. I felt like dying when she left us. So I thought if I end my life I can be with her. But who will watch Al if I die?" She wipe the tears away. "I couldn't watch him all alone in this big empty world. So I made a promise to my mom. 'I will watch my baby brother mommy.'" She cried into his chest.

Roy rub her long hair trying to calm down the young girl. "I'm glad you kept your promise to your mother. I'm glad you didn't end up the way as I did. I am also glad that you didn't give up of what's important to you to end your life quickly just so you can go to her." He kissed her forehead as the girl's cries soften. "Your life is the gift of god. He give it to you so you can live on through out like everyone else who wants to success in their life time for their family and friends." He lifted her forehead and look at her golden eyes. "If you throw away that gift, everyone you know will end up hurt from the pain the loss of a friend."

Ed wipe her tears and smiled sweetly at him. She hugged him with her arms around his neck. Roy hugged her around her waist. She moaned a little forgetting that he was still inside her. After that Ed took a hold of her long hair and pushed it on the left side of her body. "Roy, would you like a drink?" she asked.

He looked shock to see her offering her neck to him. "Edwina why would ask me that?" he freak out. Ed giggled.

"I guess I want to feel what's its like to have my blood drain from another being." She rubbed his ear. "Beside, I want every guy to know that you are mine and I'm yours. So no one in their right mind would touch the woman that had been calmed." she smirked.

Roy chuckled. "Alright, it will hurt a little. Just tell when to stop okay." he said. Ed nodded.

He laid his head on her right shoulder. He begin to lick the shoulder so the bite would not be too painfully when he bites her. She moan on his shoulder as he licks her shoulder. Then he started to suck gentle on the spot. He place a soft kiss after he made sure that it was nice and numb. He sink his teeth into her neck. "Ah..." she moan softly. Roy took out his teeth so it wouldn't cut any important arties. After that he place his mouth back on the biting wound and began to drink the blood. Ed gripped his shoulders as he drinks her blood. She felt so peacefully. Having her blood taken by the vampire. She felt her body just relaxing from his touch. She almost felt her eyes began to close.

"Ro...Roy..." she moaned weakly. Roy let go of her neck and lick it so his saliva can work on its healing. After that her neck was clean and pure. " 'm tired...can I go...home..." she asked. Roy nodded.

"Yes, now sleep you need it." he whispered in her ear.

With that her eyes let go and entered her wonderland of dreams.

When she woke up from the sun's rays, she was in her bedroom. "Huh?" She look around looking surprised. "How did I get here?" She looked down at her body to see it fully clothed.

Then the door opened. "Ohiyo one-chan." She turned to see her little brother with Riza and Winry behind him. "I'm glad you are awake." Al said to her. He hugged her softly. She hugged him back.

She let go of the hug. "What happen? How did I get here?" she asked. Al took out a chair while the girls sat on the bed.

"Well, there was crime scene near by the bar." Al explained. Ed gasped.

"Do anyone get hurt?" she asked.

Riza put a hand on her shoulder. "No," she answered. "But a thug got himself killed by cutting his throat open." Ed looked at her with worry. Then the older blond hug the young blone. "You had me worried. I thought you got killed." Riza muffled in Ed's night shirt. Ed hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to make any of you guys worry." She felt bad for not remembering what happen that night.

"Well next time don't worry us again okay." Winry said to her. Ed smiled.

Then everyone group hugged her. She felt the love all over again.

Through out the week Riza took Ed to take a couple of weeks off so Ed can rest up. Al and Winry helped the blond getting better and getting her back to her normal sharp self. Which Ed couldn't be happier.

At time Al told Ed that he'll be going out with Winry and have dinner at her place. Ed smiled to see her little brother happy with Winry. She known in her heart that those two would be a wonderful couple. Just as long Al don't get her mad and get hit by a wench. Ed laughed at that thought.

Once alone in her house, she begin to remember the night she had with the vampire. She blushed every time when she thinks about how good her body feels of being loved by another. Ed misses her vampire lover and wishes that they could see each other again. Soon.

Then out of nowhere. A knock echoed through the door. She turned around and heads towards it. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey there little one." Ed gasp to her lover behind her.

"What the heck!" she gasped. "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack!" she shouted at him with a blush going through her face. Roy laughed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." he apologized to her.

She sighed and hugged the big guy. "Well, next don't sneak up behind before 'I kick where the sun don't shine' got it." she warned him.

"I promise." Roy said. He placed his kiss on her lips. Then she felt her body shaking with desire. "It seems someone wants to feel loved again." he teased her. She whined and hit on the chest.

"Bastard." she muffled under his shirt. Roy rubbed her long hair. "Why don't we take it inside before I freeze to death out here." she smirked.

As soon she walks in with her hand holding his and shut the door.

The two begin to make out. "I love you Roy Mustang." Ed whispered.

Roy smiled kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you too Edwina Elric."

Through out the whole night they made love to each other. Then slept in each others arms.

For this was truly a wonderful thing that Ed could ever ask for.

To be in his arms.

Forever.

* * *

**Wow I have to say this might be my longest oneshot I ever wrote of Fullmetal Alchemist.:D I feel so proud of myself. Now again I want to apologize if there for grammars mistakes in this story. I wish you all enjoyed the dark love story. **

**Read and review please.**


End file.
